PDA: Embracing the Habit
by serenausagi96
Summary: Welcome to highschool! Now listen and obey. Rule number one: Public Displays of Affection are strictly taboo. Rule number two: Forget rule number one
1. Chapter 1

story name: PDA: Imbracing the habit

Summary: Welcome to highschool! Now listen and obey. Rule number one: Public Displays of Affection are strictly taboo. Rule number two: Forget rule number one. **Bold**= author. ' ' = thoughts. " "= character is speaking. _italics_ = direct quote.

" you're such a prude. You should really take some advice from the Em man" Emmett went on. He was talking to Edward who was getting really annoyed really quickly. _What are you a priest, you're just preachin' to the choir huh?_ I thought to myself. Why wouldn't he just take the hint and shut up already? edward was having a hard enough time with all the thoughts flying around him. He had to walk around a room full of highschoolers... teenagers... all day long. I can't imagine what that must feel like. Jazz has it just as bad as he does. It's bad enough to be able to hear what they're thinking, but to be able to feel their emotions too? That must really suck. I see the future, but it's alot less disappointing. Can you imagine how many visions i get involoving stocks, lottery? now double that times three hundred yeas plus. Yeah, that's what i thought.

So we were attending a new highschool with our newly full vampire family, which also consisted of Bella now. Emmett, as i mentioned before was going on and on about what a prude Edward was. This was starting to really get on my nerves, i mean it wasn't anything new to be honest. So Edward was having a hard enough time with both his powers, and jaspers. Jasper was experiening an extreme amount of lust which was radiating off of the thousands of students plus a hand full of male students who had taken a particular interest in Bella. Edward who was getting mental images, and provacative thoughts was being bombarded with the massive amounts of left over lust coming off of Japser. He had to get rid of it and fast. We had a seven hour school day ahead of us.

Before anyone could even say a word, Edward had snatched Bella around her waist, pinned her against the locker, and kissed her stupid. Some luck she has. What about me? Stupid Jazz. I was about ready to seperate the two love birds, seeing as how one of them just didn't have it in her to protest or think clearly for that matter. Wasn't PDA against school rules? Oh well, rules were made, and for that matter, made to be broken. I was walking briskly toward them, when a man about twice my height got to them first. The principle. " , i would appreciate it if you would retain from making out with your girlfriend in my hallways" he snapped in a somewhat nasley, though very authoritive voice.

I sat there for about five minutes next to the principle, who was in the same pose as i was. One foot tapping, one hand on his hip, and a scowl on his face. We were mad for two different reasons. He probably cared about his school and " Public indecency." I, well i cared that i was the only one who wasn't benefitting from this lust fest. What was it, rule out Alice day? Emmett was contimplating apologizing for his untrue statements when we got home. Oh yeah, aplogize to prudeward, and leave Alice out of everything! I thought angrily. " Uh ehm?" I cleared my voice arrogantly. For a couple of vampires, these two had really bad hearing. Edward turned his head, and released Bella, who continued to cling to him anyway. I raised an eyebrow.

" I suspect you'll be taking a good look at the school handbook, and maybe learn to refrain from that type of offensive behavior in my hallways next time?" The principle implied. I simply turned to him, plastered on a fake smile, and nodded. i then turned back to land a jealous glare on Bella & Edward. " Oh trust me, they will, i'll see to it, it'll never happen again" I promised, as the principle skuddled away. Rosalie seemed to walk up next to me out of nowhere. Hey Angel, you're the author, where's Rose been!? **SHRUGS* **Yeah, i thought so. " You guys need to kick the habit, PDA is un nerving and rude" I informed them calmly. My bad mood was gone for now. Jasper in wilsth of the moment had been cowering in the corner due to the emotional overload. Emmett was doing victory pumps. " What are you so happy about, you're siblings just got in trouble for PDA" I asked irratably. " Cause it wasn't me this time!" He said, apparently over joyed at his momentary lapse of bad behavior. I shot Rose a look, the kind of look that said ' What a day', the kind of look she returned.

PDA: Embracing the habit is simply my own waste of time. When i'm on a block, i will enter new drabbles into this drabble plot or fmily time drabbles. When i am not, i will be working with my LT (Long Term) stories. I'm in school right now, so you can imagine how seldom it is that i get the oppurtuntity to update for all you lovely peoples. Be patient, as it is a virtue. I would also like to inform you that i am writing down (literally) a story which one of my best friends in school and on fanfic. is working on typing, and fixing ( grammatical errors blah blah blah) . so i will be posting that when she's done. it is written down on ten pages ( front & back) of noteboo paper. until a later day, adou my lovely lieblings.


	2. The pixie withheld

**An: so incase i didn't satisfy your reading thirst, here you go. There was a huge storm in my county, so we were out of school September 21 & 22. So i have 48 hours to do what ever i want. It's ironic really, when it snows, when it hales... blah blah blah, we stay in school, but when we have a thunder storm, and flooding ( can you imagine it's just water?) , we stay home.**

" Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, i apologize for the inconvience, but we have to discuss your childrens' behavior", the principle went on. We were all sitting in the office discussing our behavorial options with the principle. It was me, Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. Emmett was brimming with self confidence. Rosalie was glaring at him, her hand twitching every now and then with the urge to hit him upside the head. Jazz was trying to decipher all the emotions in the room. I was filing my nails, and Bella, as usual was flushing a fresh tomato red. Esme had the mothering look that said, ' I may look calm now, but just wait until we get home.' Carlisle had on the fathering look, the kind that said, ' Yeah, what your mother said.'

The principle was going on about all the inappropriate behavior, that we were never really going to acknowledge. Emmett was another story. he would own up to any bad behavior. He was a big guy, and he'd take any reputation he could get, whether it was good or bad. Esme was eyeing Edward right now, who was giving a perfect impression of the good child, who supposedly hadn't done aything wrong. The principle was explaining to her the situation with the two youngest Cullen children in the broom closet. *coughe* Bella *cough* Edward. I told them it wasn't a good idea, as soon as i'd seen the vision, but of course, no one was listening to Alice this week.

_"Bella!"Edward whined. She just shook her head. They were in biology class, but Edward was beyond paying attention at this point. He hadn't planned on Bella's outfit distracting him from the tasks at hand. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with low cut neck, tight black skinny jeans, a black cap, with two pieces of hair hanging down on each side, and black flats. " C'mon Bella, let's get out of here, we can go anywhere you want angel", he begged. She just giggled, but shook her head again. Edward was enjoying the show. I swear if he could eat, he'd have a bag of popcorn._

_" Why don't you just say yes?" Emmett whispered to Bella, truly curious. She shrugged. "It keeps the excitement, she explained, if i tempt him, he'll only want me more", she finished. Emmett nodded. "Ah, i get it", he said. That's a first, Emmett actually understood something. I don't know if he did it on purpose, or if the temptation was getting to him, but Edward got up and paced around the room. As he came back to his seat, he ran his hand through his hair. For some reason after that, Bella was really turned on, according to Jasper. She fidgeted in place for a while, until the temptation boomeranged, and hit her again. She got up fluidly,handed a bathroom pass to the teacher, signaled Edward to follow her at vapire speed, and winked at him._

_Edward wasted no time. As soon as she left the room, He got up and followed in her steps. They didn't come back for fifteen minutes. When they did come back, they were escorted back into the room by the principle. Edward's shirt was half way un-buttoned, and his hair was more unruly than usual. Bella was blushing red, her hair was a tangled mess, and she had a purple blotch on her neck that could've only been visible to people with enhanced or vampire vision. I made a less than friendly gesture at Edward, who mearly chuckled and winked playfully in my direction._

_He was such a cocky B*sterd. He may have been proud now, but wait until he knew what i knew. I smiled evilly in his direction, and sent a sad smile in Bella's. ' Just keep smiling you cocky b*sterd', i thought to him. I began counting in german in my head. He looked at me curiously. I just continued to smile. The principle sent a look of unfailing disappointment in Bella & Edward's direction. "I am sad to inform you that i will be informing your parents of your less than respectful behavior. I will be setting up a meeting with them this weekend", he said finally. Edward glared at me while Bella stared disbelievingly at the princple. 'I told you it wasn't a good idea.'_

**AN: So here is the second chapter for PDA. Hope you enjoyed. I might update some more tomorrow, who knows? just look out for updates, and if you would like to keep getting updates......... READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
